Game hunting remains a popular sport and hobby for many persons, providing a generally enjoyable time in the outdoors for the hunter, and in addition providing the possibility of game for the table and/or for trophy purposes. Although some types of game (particularly deer) are actually increasing in population, hunting sites nevertheless are becoming fewer and more restricted. As a result, many, if not most, hunters are finding it necessary to trek farther and farther into the woods or other areas to find a suitable hunting site. Accordingly, carts or totes of various sorts have become increasingly popular with hunters.
In addition, the use of hunting sites in relatively heavily wooded areas, virtually necessitates the use of a tree stand in order for the hunter to (1) gain a good view of the surrounding area, and (2) remove him or herself from the normal, horizontal line of sight used by most game. Thus, a tree stand (preferably self-climbing, to obviate need for additional climbing equipment) is considered a necessity by many hunters.
The result of the above conditions and apparatus is that the typical hunter is overburdened with equipment needed for a hunt, particularly in those areas in which he/she must travel on foot for some distance to reach the selected hunting site. The hunting equipment industry has recognized this problem, and has responded by developing relatively light weight tree stands; however, such stands are not particularly durable, and accidents have occurred when such a lightweight stand fails structurally. In any event, the carriage of a tree stand, game carrier or tote, rifle and even a limited supply of ammunition, binoculars, food and beverage, etc. into a hunting site, will be seen to overburden even the stoutest of hunters, particularly in hilly terrain.
Thus, the need arises for a combination self climbing tree stand and game tote or carrier, which device combines the features of both such specific devices into a single article, thus saving weight and bulk and providing for ease of carriage and transport of equipment for the hunter using the device. Easily removable and installable wheels may also be provided for the present combination tree stand and game carrier, in order to provide further ease of use in normal terrain. The combination stand and carrier must be easily convertible from one configuration to the other and back to the original configuration, without need for additional tools and equipment. Furthermore, the tree stand configuration must be durable and sturdy, in order to preclude structural failure and accidents arising from such failure. The capability of wheeling the apparatus to and from the hunting site allows the device to be constructed in a relatively robust and durable manner, as ease of transport is provided by the wheels and the combination device precludes duplication of equipment, weight and bulk.